


schlatt's my friend, chat!

by specialagentrin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BAMF Minx | JustAMinx, BAMF Niki | Nihachu, Bruises, Gen, Hurt Wilbur Soot, Hurt/Comfort, Jschlatt is a good friend, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Twitch - Freeform, Twitch Chat, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, can be read as romantic or platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin
Summary: Wilbur breaks down in the middle of stream - all because people can't seem to stop attacking one of the people he cares most about in his life.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Minx | JustAMinx & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 28
Kudos: 271





	schlatt's my friend, chat!

All Wilbur wanted to do this evening was have a nice, relaxing stream where he could just do a simple Q&A with his fans - perhaps sing a few songs or play Geoguessr. And while a decent portion of his chat has been nothing but kind to him, a lot of them seemed to have taken a special interest with his current relationship with Schlatt. 

At the moment, Wilbur was a round of Geoguessr with chat, trying to figure out where he was and occasionally sneaking glances at chat to see if they could help him out. But all he saw were question after question as to why he still stood up for Schlatt. 

  
  
“Chat, what did Schlatt do?” He asks, pausing his game. “Because I keep seeing his name appear. There’s more slander about him than there usually is - and he isn’t even here! Why are you all talking about him?” 

  
  
He scans through the flood of replies, not finding a single answer, just the same questions of his stance on Schlatt being repeated. “I love Schlatt! He’s one of my closest friends and I feel as though I can open up to him about anything. If you couldn’t tell, I copy his style sometimes.” Wilbur shows off his presidential jumper for emphasis, with  _ Regan Bush ‘84 _ imprinted on it. “He’s the reason I’m here, talking to you all. He’s the reason I’m streaming!”

His tweet chat begins to flood with aweing and cooing, still not bothering to give him an answer. “Schlattgun says that people are canceling him on twitter. Again? What did he do this time?” 

  
_   
_ **_schlattgun_ ** _ \- ppl are cancelling him because he tweeted out ‘vote for trump 2024’ even though he used a /j at the end so they would know he was joking but apparently it offended the stans :/ _

“What the fuck?” The musician has to hold back his urge to laugh, even as tears begin to swell in his eyes. “It’s a joke! A political joke if it’s about America’s past president, if I’m not mistaken?” 

  
  
A wave of agreements in his chat. 

“Does he want to run for re-election in 2024? Is that why Schlatt tweeted it out?” Another chorus of agreements. “So then it’s a joke! A joke! A fucking joke! Haha! See, I laughed! Are you going to cancel me for it too, chat? Are you going to fucking cancel me? Send me death threats?” 

There’s a mixed reaction from his chat. A few send hearts his way. Another few ask if he’s alright. And then someone repeatedly types ‘# _ WILBURSOOTISCANCELED _ ’ multiple times until the character limit is filled, and then persistently send the message repeatedly. The rest of his chat seems to like that idea, and they fill up his chat with the hashtag as well. 

It takes Wilbur a moment to realise that his twitch chat is cancelling him. He leans back into his seat, looking outside the window behind his monitors. Pushes down the thought of him punching the window on purpose this time - or worse, jumping out of it. He reads the chat message the hashtag on repeat, before he slams his fist repeatedly onto his desk. 

The british can feel the pain flashing through his bones and up his arms, and yet he doesn't stop. He doesn’t stop until he sees his hand form a nasty bruise, as if someone splashed dark purple onto his pale skin. Wilbur doesn’t even realise he’s been crying until someone points it out in the chat. 

“No  _ fucking shit _ I’m crying! I’m crying because everyone seems to hate him! Schlatt’s playing a character - a fucking character - that supposed to make you hate it! But when he has kinder jokes and even puts in the fucking symbol to let you all know its a joke, apparently he’s still in the wrong? As if millions of those Americans aren’t making the same fucking joke! It’s ridiculous!” He tugs down his sleeves to wipe the tears away from his eyes. He’s trying to catch his breath but he’s so furious - he’s so upset - he’s so tired. “I fucking can’t with you all. I can’t! Schlatt’s my friend, he’ll always be my friend!” 

Half of his chat is spamming him with hearts and telling him how much they love Wilbur, while the other half seems to have taken a liking to endlessly send ‘# _ JSCHLATTISCANCELED _ .’

Wilbur fucking snaps.    
  


“ _ Why the fuck do you all hATE HIM SO MUCH? HUH? HE’S SO FUCKING KIND AND AMAZING AND A WONDERFUL PERSON TO TALK TO - IS HE HURTING YOUR OVERSENSITIVE LITTLE FEELINGS? HM? FUCKING TELL ME! STOP LOATHING HIM SO MUCH! FUCKING HATE ME! NOT HIM! STOP TRYING TO HURT SCHLATT! HURT ME INSTEAD! HATE ME INSTEAD! HATE ME HATE ME HATE ME HATE ME  _ **_HATE ME_ ** _! _ ” 

His other hand slams into the table repeatedly before he collapses onto the floor and curls into a ball. Wilbur breaks down into sobs, sliding his fingers into his hair, and hides his face into his boney knees. He tugs and tugs and  _ tugs _ to stop the intrusive thoughts from his mind. 

He doesn’t know the amount of time that’s passed or what the chat is saying or how long he stays there, but apparently long enough that Niki found out about Wilbur’s breakdown on stream. He can hear his bedroom door opening and a soft ‘Will!’ as she rushes towards him, stooping down to rub his back soothingly. 

She clicks a few things on his keyboard and Minx’s voice is heard, sharp and angry as ever. “You little fooking’ shits, you stupid little cunts, I hope you all fucking...choke on dicks for what you did to Wilbur!” She starts, proceeding to go off of his chat. “You’re all so fucking digusting and disgraceful and other big words to describe how much of an ass you’ve all been to Wilbur!” 

Niki leans down again, gently prying Wilbur’s fingers from his hair, the british allowing her to do so. He peeks at the german with red-rimmed eyes, a blank expression on his face. 

“I never gave you the keys to my house.” Wilbur mumbles. 

Niki laughs that sickeningly sweet laugh of hers. “Your roommate let me.” 

“Charlie? That little shit.” 

“He was very confused when I showed up. He didn’t even realise you were streaming!” Niki states. “Schlatt’s been trying to call you for the past hour now as well.” 

  
  
“He has?” Wilbur says in shock. “Oh god, he probably thinks I’m an idiot!” 

  
  
“Why would he think that after all he’s done is defend you on stream?” She replies. The two of them pause for a moment, just to hear the abundance of slurs Minx is shouting, before breaking out into giggles. Niki stands up, thanking Minx and telling the chat she’ll be dealing with them shortly, before ending the stream. 

Bringing Wilbur to his bed, she exits the room for a moment and comes back with a pharmacy bag of medical supplies. She opens up a large roll of gauze and applies tiger balm to the bruises before wrapping his hands up. Niki then grabs Wilbur’s phone, opening up discord for him, and tapping on Schlatt’s icon before handing it to him. 

“Talk to Schlatt, he’s really worried - while Minx and I deal with your chat, okay?” Niki presses a kiss to his forehead, before exiting the room. 

Wilbur hesitates. 

He doesn’t know what to say. And quite frankly, he’s afraid of what Schlatt might think. So he just sends a simple ‘hello’ to the american. 

And then Schlatt’s calling him a few seconds later. 

Wilbur answers. 

  
  
“Wilbur!” Schlatt shouts. “Jesus fucking christ man, don’t - don’t scare me like that!” 

  
  
“I’m sorry!” The british smile at just how worried Schlatt is as well. “I didn’t mean to!” 

  
  
“Do you know how fucking scared I was, Wilbur? I felt fucking helpless! Knowing that you were having a full on breakdown because of me! Me, Wilbur!” Wilbur attempts to say something, but Schlatt cuts him right off. “Don’t you ever do something stupid like that again! Don’t fucking make people who hate me hate you too! You’re a good person!” 

  
  
“As if you aren’t! I would die defending your honor any day, Schlatt, as corny as that fucking sounds, I will! I will defend you when I know you’re in the right and help you understand when you're in the wrong. That’s what good friends do! Even more than good friends, really.” Wilbur sighs. “I only want the best for you.” 

“Same here, Will. Sorry the fans were being such an ass.” 

  
  
“I think I dealt with it pretty well.” 

  
  
“Are you serious? Everyones been talking about you on twitter. They’ve even made you into a meme already.” 

  
  
“They have?” 

  
  
“Well, if I’ve seen any, I’ve made it clear that I despise them and everyone else should as well.” Schlatt says. “They shouldn’t be making fun of it.” 

“Aw, do you  _ loveee _ me, Schlatt?” Wilbur teases. 

  
  
The american can’t help but roll his eyes, blush dusting his cheeks. “Oh shut up, you know I always will.” 

  
  
“I’m flattered.” Wilbur rests his phone besides him, getting comfortable on his bed. “Sleep on call with me?” 

  
  
“Just this once. Only because I think you’re cute, loverboy.” Schlatt replies. “Now, do you want to hear about a factory I’m building with Swaggersouls?” 

**Author's Note:**

> discord server here- [discord](https://discord.gg/FHAsBZ6raF)  
> twitter - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://twitter.com/homiesexualmcyt)  
> curiouscat - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://curiouscat.me/homiesexualmcyt/)  
> carrd.co:  
> [sirinpride](https://sirinpride.carrd.co/)


End file.
